


Rzadko cię widuję z dziewczętami, Ramsayu

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piosenka o Ramsayu i jego podejściu do związków. I o rozrywkach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rzadko cię widuję z dziewczętami, Ramsayu

Rzadko cię widuję z dziewczętami,  
a siedzę w Dreadfort cały czas.  
Rzadko cię widuję z dziewczętami,  
a jednak nie jesteś sam.  
Wokół ciebie sami chłopcy,  
zwłaszcza Fetor wciąż tu jest,  
nikt nie zniesie tego smrodu  
i nie będziesz dziewczyn mieć!

Rzadko mnie widujesz z dziewczętami  
choć siedzisz w Dreadfort cały czas.  
Rzadko mnie widujesz z dziewczętami,  
może marnych szpiegów masz?  
Często chodzę na dziewczyny,  
polowanie bawi mnie,  
lecz nie lubię z nimi chodzić,  
rżnę, zarzynam, no i cześć!

Uwierz mi!  
Uwierz mi!  
Uwierz mi!

**Author's Note:**

> Do serialowego Ramsaya ta piosenka nie pasuje, ale książkowy Bękart i Chłopaki Bękarta wprost się proszą o taką przeróbkę. ;)


End file.
